Connecting Duet
by Ash-chan2292
Summary: Maka is the lead singer and guitarist of Blazin' Night and Soul is the Lead singer and guitarist of Rocking Lords, will a duet help them form a new relationship.


The morning sun shone right through Maka's open curtains of her window making her wake up.

" Another Morning, another day, at least it isn't a full moon tonight, god sometimes I hate being cursed by a witch" Maka said as she yawned, rubbed her eyes to adjust her vision, and got up from her bed doing her daily routine that she did on her regular Saturdays.

She took a Shower, then afterwards she started to cook her breakfast then went back to the bathroom to brush her teeth, then brush her putting her hair in pigtails as she did on weekdays when she didn't have a concert. Afterwards She went to check on her break fast, seeing that it was ready so she put it on a plate and sat at the table and ate it. A soon she was done she washed her dish, grabbed her guitar, put on her glasses and was off to the studio to make her new song that she's been working on but she wasn't done with the lyrics yet.

As soon as Maka opened the door to the studio she started to play the rhythm of the song though it was suppose to be a keyboard playing it, but she recorded still recorded it just for fun.

"Well Lets hear to it now" Maka said as she replayed he cover of Liz's part.

When she was done listening to her guitar cover she started to play the melody, the part that she mostly performs in her concerts. As soon as she did the instrumental part she started to sing the actual song though it was only a section. She would do this every weekend but not during school days cause she would make the song those days but she mostly concentrated on her school work so she barely have time to make lyrics for songs.

"Yay I finally recorded the first section but I need more lyrics tho, I think I'll just take a break for now and then come back and finish it later the song later, and I've been craving for something at Death Bucks either way" Maka said as she got up from her seat and locked up the studio and was off to Death Bucks, with her lyrics so she could try to finish them.

Since she went there often she was well know by the employees, Ox, Kim, Jackie, Kilik, and Hero. They were good friends that they knew about her condition of when it gets close to a full moon that she would start to turn into a cat but only at night. Also since their boss knew Maka as well, he would let Kim, Jackie, Ox, And Kilik take a break to hang out with her. But today they were awfully busy so they weren't able to, so Maka just sat at the counter drinking her Cappuccino trying to figure out some more lyrics for her song. Then someone came up to the counter to order something to drink but didn't frankly know what to order.

" Hmm what should I order maybe… hmm no.. how about… no not that either… uh, you know what just give me what every you can make the fastest" he said as he sat in the seat next to Maka. In just a few seconds he had gotten his order and it was the same order that she ordered because she could smell it. She turned around and saw a boy with white spikey hair ,but his hair was cover by a hat, also saw he had ruby red eyes through the shades he had on too, she also noticed that he was carrying a guitar on his back. His eyes locked with hers but Maka quickly looked away and drank her Cappuccino. He smirked and Maka was able to tell that he was smirking. Then he finally broke the silence between them.

"You know you look familiar, but I cant quite put my finger on it" he said but his hand finger in a questioning way.

 _" Did he really figure out who I am, that isn't good at all"_ Maka said with a concerned face.

"Eh just forget about it, you look pretty nerdy to be that person" he said as he leaned on the counter drinking his Cappuccino, then some thing caught his eye.

" What's the melody of that song that you're writing, well I think it's a song" he said with a kinda curious face trying to figure out the melody.

" uh.. um well its.. its none of your business, its just some random lyrics I came up with." She said trying to avoid singing cause that might blow her little disguise. She wouldn't want fan girls running after her all of a sudden.

"Okay fine but I think I have a few lyrics that might go with that song of yours" he said calmly seeing that she wasn't quite done with the song.

"Hmm, I guess I could take your suggestion, but I need to get going back to the stu-"

" To my Studies, well not technically… just come with me and you can show me the lyrics over there" she said as she waved bye to her friends and motioned her hand to him to come with her.

He just followed her taking his Cappuccino and paying for it. She led him to the studio and he wondered why they were going to a studio. She unlocked the door and walked in.

"Ah finally much quieter" Maka said as she threw her self on her chair as it started to twirl around.

He look around and saw the name Blazin' Night on one of the walls of the first room. Then he had a moment of realization.

"Are you somehow part of The band Blazin' Night" he said as he took off his cap and shades.

"Uhh, you could say that" Maka said as she scratched her head avoiding eye contact. She grabbed her guitar and started to play the melody of the song.

"so weren't you going to tell the lyrics" she said as she continued to play.

"Oh, right well I'm just going to show you them, but I'm not going to sing them" he said as he handed Maka the sheet of paper with the lyrics on them.

"Okay that's fine by me" she said as she read them. As she read them a smile started to form on her face as she sang them in her head.

"Their actually pretty good" Maka said as she finally lifted her head and noticed he looked familiar.

"yeah but I didn't quiet have a melody for them so I thought they could be of use to you since I saw you were writing a song" he said as he put his guitar to the side and put his hands in his pockets as he started to lean against the wall.

"Quick question are you from the band Rocking Lords" she said in rather calm voice.

"yeah why are you asking" he said still leaning against the wall.

"So that explains why you had a hat on with the shades, so no one would start to crowd around you, and im guessing your Soul" she said as she started to realize who he was.

" Yup that's my name, and I didn't quiet get you name miss" he said as he smirked.

"Well my name is Maka Albarn, lead singer and guitarist of Blazin' Night" she said and she raised her hand

"Well nice to meet you Miss Albarn" he said as he took his hand out of his pocket to offer Maka a hand shake. Maka accepted it and shook his hand.

"You know since you basically helped me with this song you and me can do a duet on this song and put it on both our albums" she said as she started to head towards the recording room.

" I guess we can but I need to assure with Black*Star, but for now we can start to sing the song and ill help you make more lyrics" he said as he walked into the recording room and sat next to Maka.

When they finished the song the sun was setting, as they walked out Soul was holding his head cause Maka kept on hitting him with a book every time she started to get annoyed because soul kept on fooling around but they managed to finish the song. As they walked home they found out that they were houses weren't that far from each other.

~ Rocking Lords House~

" Sup guys I'm home" he said as he walked into the living room where Kid and Black*Star were watching T.V.

"Welling home Soul" Kid said as he turned to look at soul"

"Yo Soul how come you came home so late, were out on a date or were you doing something you weren't suppose to do" Black*Star said with a mischievous smile.

"No Black*Star, I was just out to get something to drink and then I ran into one of the band members of Blazin Night" Soul responded knowing what Black*Star meant.

"Really, who" Black*Star said surprised by what Soul said.

"Maka Albarn the lead singer and guitarist of the band, she took me to their studio and I helped her with some lyrics and then recorded the song with her, oh she wanted me and her to do a duet together since I helped with making the lyrics for their new song, well technically both of our bands song because she didn't want to take all the credit" Soul said to explain why he was out so late.

"So technically we have a new song just like that for our album" Black*Star said in surprise.

" Yeah you can say that, but we have to perform with them in their concert that is coming up" Soul said

"Okay that fine by me but we don't even know the melody or rhythm" Black*Star said as he Scratched hi heading trying to take all of this in a way.

"Oh yeah she said that tomorrow we would meet up at their studio to practice the song.. oh just saying don't mess with her she her hits wotn miss when she gets pissed a at you I know because every time I goofed off she would hit me with a book, I don't even know where she got the books from"

"Hahahaha I guess for a first impression you didn't do so good, huh Soul" Black*star said as he laid on the floor laughing as he imaged Soul getting hit by a book.

"yeah, but she is pretty cute" soul said as laughed a bit knowing how he did make a bad first impression. Even Kid laughed a bit.

~Blazin' Nights house~

"I'm back, sorry it took a bit longer than it was suppose to be, I ran into someone" Maka said as she greeted Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki with a smile.

"oooo, who did you run into may I ask" Liz said as she smiled mischievously.

"To no one in particular just one of Rocking Lords members" Maka said as she sat down on the couch with the girls.

"But who?" Liz said in a curios voice.

"Soul, the lead singer and guitarist" Maka said in an annoyed voice.

"I'm guessing he didn't do such a great first impression" Tsubaki said as she had smiled at her sweetly.

Maka sighed then nodded.

"Oh and before I forget we have practice tomorrow with the Rocking Lords" Maka said as she smiled back to Tsubaki.

"Wait, what you finished the song that fast" patty said in a surprised tone.

" He did help me make the lyrics, since he helped make the song were going to do a duet at our concert coming up, that's the reason were having practice tomorrow" Maka said as she started to walk out of the living room saying goodnight to everyone, going towards the staircase, then to her room on the second floor of their house.

* * *

 **Yay I feel as if I did pretty good on this Fan Fiction, I might need help on the plotting and if you have any suggestions then tell me them they might come in handy. Yonde kurete arigatō**


End file.
